


Looking Out for You

by TheNiftyNarwhal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Men Crying, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor (Marvel), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiftyNarwhal/pseuds/TheNiftyNarwhal
Summary: An AU in which Thor sees his father's favoritism and the damage it's causing."Half the time when brothers fight, it's just an excuse to hug each other."(James Patterson)
Relationships: Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrified to post this, it is unedited and I am new to this fandom. I would appreciate feedback but please be polite♡ 
> 
> I may have gotten some specifics wrong, and for that I apologize but I do fully intend to correct and edit, eventually. 
> 
> This is meant to be read as a scene from Thor and Loki's younger years. So, Loki is about 16 and Thor is about 25. Of course, this is in human years, as I've not figured out the Asgardian timeline just yet and didn't want to COMPLETELY make a fool of myself.
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day and if you'd like me to continue please drop a comment. Lotsa love XXXXX.

"Thor?"

Loki's small voice drew the older god's gaze away from his task of sharpening a sword to where his lithe little brother stood in the doorway of his chambers.

"How are you, little brother?!" Thor greeted him heartily, carrying on with task after glancing momentarily at the dark haired prince and smiling.

Loki managed a tight smile in return,"Alive."

Thor chuckled, not recognizing the sarcasm in the reply, ever the merrier counterpart of the duo.

Loki's boots tapped across the floor as he settled beside his elder brother to watch him swipe the heavy rock down the blade's age with great skill, sighing quietly. Thor looked questioningly at him via his peripheral.

He noted his brother's unusually downtrodden expression, the sag of his shoulders and the dullness of his blue eyes. Temporarily, he ceased in his work and looked up at Loki.

"Is everything well with you?" he asked as gently as he could manage, never being very good at things pertaining to emotions but being well versed in the art of "rallying the troops" and hoping he might do so now with his low-spirited brother.

Loki leaned forward on the edge of the bench where they sat, spreading his legs and stretching his hands out in front of him, gazing distantly at the gaps between his slender fingers as he tried bravely to explain.

"I-I failed in the task Father asked of me today," he answered softly, and Thor was not deaf to the shakiness of his tone.

His pale lips suddenly clamped tightly together and he looked down at the ground between his knees with vivid interest to potentially throw Thor off the scent of any emotional outbursts.

He was not successful. Thor's eyebrows knit together and his gaze turned sympathetic as he set aside his sword and pumice to place a hand lightly on Loki's leather-clad back in comfort.

"What was it?" he asked quietly, rubbing a subtle circle into the back of the younger man's shirt, his body now turned towards him to give him his undivided attention.

Loki sniffled,"He requested I see to a torture session in the dungeons."

Thor nodded in understanding,"What happened?"

Loki'd never been one to be barbaric, it wasn't surprising to Thor that he'd been unable to perform well at such a task. His brother was far more interested in intellectual and magical possibilities than new forms of interrogation that often left prisoners bruised, bloodied, or, even, dead.

"The guards nearly slaughtered a man whilst he was attempting to explain the details of a theft he'd been accused of," Loki explained incredulously, his voice riddled with disgust and distress at what he'd witnessed.

Thor moved his hand to his brother's neck and massaged gently, obviously noting that his brother was slightly traumatized by the atrocities he'd been forced to watch.

Loki lifted his head and stared dead ahead, his eyes red rimmed and young features distraught,"I couldn't just allow them to do something so barbaric, and, so I cast a spell on them to still themselves."

He whimpered now, and stopped speaking, allowing his older brother to distinguish the rest of the details for himself.

"It didn't work properly, did it?" Thor finished for him, continuing to rub the back of his neck reassuringly.

Loki shook his head dismally,"Three of them are with a healer. I-I froze them so they couldn't even breathe."

The sob he'd been quelling finally bubbled to the surface, Thor brought him into his side and under his arm.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," he whimpered, turning into his brother's armored shoulder for protection.

Thor hushed him soothingly, feeling sympathy for the unfortunate guards but moreover for his baby brother who truly had meant well.

"I might have killed them, Thor," he cried, pulling away to look into the taller man's face, as if he weren't sure if his brother had heard him properly,"I'm a murderer."

Thor pulled him snugly to his breast once more,"Hush, now, you know not the outcome. What's done is done, this will soon be forgotten."

Loki shook Thor's arm off and threw his hands over his wet face, hysterically wailing into his hands,"I will be remembered as a murderer!"

Thor leaned forward, mirroring Loki's abrupt movements, and kickstanding his elbows atop his knees with a sigh. He brought his hands to his mouth in a prayer-like fold and pursed his lips.

After a moment of quiet pondering, he turned towards his still-weeping brother and leaned his cheek into his palm.

"How did Father react?"

Loki's youthful features bunched up in a painful manner, his brows pinched, not in an angry manner but lifted a bit in the center of his forehead, his eyes wide and dripping. He inhaled sharply, another sob seeping through his strawberry-swollen lips.

Thor couldn't bear such a broken, frightened sound escaping his own flesh and blood and was quick to return a hand to Loki's bent back.

"He told me that he'd had little hope that I would be able to perform such a monumental task, and-and-and-"

Loki's answer came out in a slew of rushed cries, his will to control himself gone out the window.

Thor quickly stood and moved to his chamber doors, leaving Loki on the marble bench, alone, for a brief few seconds.

He leaned out to one of the armored guards on either side of the outer door frame,"I do not wish to be disturbed."

The guard bowed quickly in submission,"As you wish, Your Highness."

Thor nodded to him as he returned to his statuesque posture; arms poised stiffly at his sides, metallic-glistening chest puffed out, and eyes fixed firmly ahead on the pearlescent walls of the palace.

Closing the doors and clicking the golden locks into place behind him, Thor swiftly pulled Loki from the bench and into a warm embrace.

Loki was caught off guard, at first, but soon melted into his brother; enjoying, for what felt like the first time in a long while (since Frigga had gone away on a negotiations trip four months previous), like he was truly safe and loved.

Odin's cruel favoritism had grown increasingly more conspicuous in his wife's absence, so terribly so, that even Thor had grown to despise his father's mistreatment of the younger man, who so desperately longed to please.

Neverminding Thor's hard, plated chest, he not having taken his gilded breastplate off since his morning training with Sif, Loki wrapped his thin arms around his broad torso and held tightly to him, resting a cheek over where his heart's beating was muffled with padding and metal.

"Our father is a fool not to recognize your talents, Loki," he assured his brother, combing his thick fingers through the mess of black curls tickling his scruffy chin,"And there is no shame in being kindhearted."

"But I'm not, I'm not, I'm envious a-" Loki started to protest, unused to the notion of anything good being said of him in his mother's absence.

Thor cut him off,"I'll not hear you speak so cruelly of yourself when you have many gifts of which I could never dream. Mother would wish you to recognize that which you are accomplished in and accept that which you are not. You needn't weep over this failure. This shall pass."

Loki had calmed in Thor's secure hold, listening to his deep, rolling voice intently.

When he ceased, he noted his younger brother beginning to sway on his feet against his chest. Loki had calmed his sobbing and was now dozing against him, obviously having needed reassurance for some time now.

Thor smiled sadly at the smaller god and gently maneuvered him into a standing position, with one arm lazily resting across his own wide shoulders, and head lulling backwards before jerking back up in a sleepy attempt not to break it. He only remained like that a few seconds, while Thor slid an arm behind his knees and another behind his back, carefully lifting him bridal-style into his arms and carrying him to his own silken bed.

Using two fingers from the hand beneath Loki's spine, he pinched the comforter betwixt them and pulled it down to expose the down mattress and sheets beneath. Delicately, he laid his lithe brother against the creamy fabric.

Carefully untying the green cape from around his frail shoulders; Loki having not yet grown into his new outfit, still quite small for one even as young as he; he pulled the slick garment from beneath his back and laid it aside. Loki's eyes fluttered slightly in the dusky sun's peachy glow, as Thor continued to undo the leather straps and buckles to the rest of his brother's court suit.

Finally, Loki lay in only the simple white tunic remaining beneath all the complicated layers of clothing.

Thor marvelled at the innocence of him, his small body appearing even more miniature in the midst of his deep bed.

He slipped his slender legs beneath his comforter, remembering when they were young and he had helped their mother tuck his new baby brother to sleep for the first time.

Their age gap was wide, but that had only served to make Thor all the more protective of him. He felt deep down that he had failed him in some way, allowing Odin to harass and degrade Loki to such a fragile state.

Thor knelt beside the bed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully dabbing at his brother's wet nose and cheeks.

Loki whimpered and scrunched up his nose, swiping a limp hand across his perspiring forehead sleepily, a clear attempt to alleviate the disturbance.

Thor pulled the square of cloth back and laid it aside on his bed stand.

Standing, he pulled the covers snugly beneath Loki's chin, the younger man curling into the blankets peacefully and entangling himself in his slumber, a shaky breath escaping him.

He smoothed a hand once more over Loki's coal-black mane, contrasting brilliantly with his pale bedding.

"I have failed you, brother, but, I will protect you where Mother cannot, you needn't fear," he whispered with conviction, gazing at his brother's young face once more before turning away to leave the room.

"No one is to disturb this room, should you hear any disturbances from within, you are to immediately come find me," he ordered the guards strictly, strutting away to the throne room, where he knew his father would be.

Pushing the door open to reveal a court room of worried peasants and all-mighty counselors, he swaggered inside, his head held high and voice unwavering.

"Father, I request a conference."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Speaking for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor intercedes on Loki's behalf to Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, this is very much a bandaid fixit fic and excruciatingly self indulgent, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry for the brevity, but i hope it is alright. I haven't edited, so, apologies.
> 
> Also, I've imagined that Thor and Loki's behaviors were directly related to each other's. For instance, Loki's insecurities left him betraying Asgard and allowing the Frost Giants in on Thor's coronation day. In turn, when it failed, he assisted in preying on Thor's arrogant, prideful nature and, in turn, enlarged it. Thus, whilst Loki is very young, and significantly less crafty and developed, I've imagined that Thor would be much wiser and levelheaded as this is years before he should rule, anyways. 
> 
> I don't know that made sense, but I hope someone understands. Ty for reading, leave feedback and I'll reply as soon as I can, I assure you. I adore comments. Lotsa love XXXXX ♡

Odin leveled his son's intense stare with one of his own and gestured to a scribe nearby.

The robed man put down his quill and watched intently, clearly this was meant to be strictly "off the record".

"You may speak," Odin's deep voice rolled through the expansion of the throne room, he waved a hand in a gesture for Thor to move closer.

Thor's ears burned red hot with anger and his fists clenched tightly at his sides,"I wish to speak with you in a _private_ conference, if you will."

Odin's brows raised in surprise, but he lifted his attention from his brooding son's scorching glare and motioned for the room to be cleared.  
The crowds dispersed quickly, leaving Thor standing alone before the All-Father, dwarfed by the majestic golden throne room and overpowering presence of the Great Odin.

To Thor's eyes, though, there was little to praise him for if his own son was cast into ruin and doubt for his own thoughtless ruling of his household. What does it profit a King to gain the favor of his people and lose the love of his own son?

"You wished to speak," Odin prompted, glowering down at the blonde prince from the security of his gilded great chair.

Thor cleared his throat and found something within himself awaken. It occurred to him that much as a king would, he must provoke this uncomfortable conversation for the greater good of someone else. He must brave his father's wrath, if to only protect Loki.

"I have come to you concerning Loki," he began, sounding much more certain than he felt,"It is in my own observations, that my brother has been wrongly handled, and I wish to see this righted."

Odin's features darkened,"Loki is my own son and I would have no harm come to him."

Thor momentarily thought of leaving but he stood his ground, knowing that Odin was, indeed, not a cruel man by nature, and was also an understanding king, usually. Most assuredly, he must have some form of love for Loki, but to what degree and on what conditions?

Certainly, he would hear him out and take heed to his words?

If he was a good king, he would take the "constructive criticism" and seek to improve. Right?

Thor could only hope.

The alternative reaction would be for him to cast his son out and punish him for his insubordination and slander.

"Tell me, who has abused my son and I will see he is punished immediately," Odin thundered, his eyes glowing with a sort of protective gleam that Thor could not understand.

He cleared his throat,"Father, you must forgive my forwardness, but the only abuser I can name is....yourself."

He took a small shuffle backwards as Odin bristled in his seat,"What mean you?"

Thor took a deep breath,"The sort of abuse I mean, is not a physical sort, Father. What I mean to suggest, is an emotional, or a mental sort of hurt."

Odin's shoulders slightly fell, but the slump in posture, however minute, did not escape Thor's watchful eye.

"Explain. My son, you have my undivided attention,"he stated, sounding interested, and, to some degree, downtrodden.

Thor was aghast at his willingness to listen, but hurried to make use of his time wisely. There was much he had to say and he meant to accomplish what he'd set out to do.

"Father, I do not know why you insist on doing so, but you have always treated me better than Loki," Thor began, his hands twisting in his cape subtly as a means of supporting himself,"This partisanship had affected him deeply, and he is tormented by thoughts of doubts and insecurity."

"How have I ever treated you better than Loki?" Odin asked, sounding a bit annoyed now, his eyes turning hard,"He has been raised in the finest of environments, protected from outside dangers, trained in all the manners of the kings. He eats well, dresses well, and will never face the cruelties of a poverty stricken life. I fail to see how he is so unfortunate."

Thor bit his lip and hoped to make his point,"Father, when you gave Loki that task today....."

His voice trailed off slightly, and he paused to collect himself.

"The task at which he so miserably failed today, you mean," Odin put in, his tone riddled with displeasure, and his wrinkled features the envisionment of annoyance.

Thor's temper began to flare,"A task at which you so cruelly set him up for failure."

Odin's eyes burst into flames at the lack of respect in his son's voice, combined with the accuracy (which he would not admit) of his accusation.

"How dare you!?" he roared, unapologetically loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear.

"Tell me, Father, that you've meant for him to succeed in all these meaningful "tasks" you've arranged for him," Thor continued, knowing full well he was onto something,"You don't mean for him to know how to be king, because you don't wish to see him as one, do you!?"

Odin remained silent, cheeks flushing red.

"He's never going to be king, is he?!"Thor pressed his father,"Tell me what makes me so much worthier than he to rule? Or what makes him so much more unworthy of your love because he won't?"

Odin inhaled sharply and spoke solemnly,"You know not of what you speak."

Thor's face crinkled in fury,"Then, explain, Father. You know I am not wrong, I can see the guilt rising in your cheeks, even now."

Odin sighed, his face suddenly full of remorse. He'd been caught, he knew he had, there was no escaping this.

"I have favored you more than Loki," he admitted somberly, as if Thor didn't know,"And I have thwarted his attempts to become intelligent in the art of ruling. There is more to this story than there appears, though, my son. You must believe me."

Thor absorbed the words carefully, pondering them slowly.

"Surely, if it is Loki's story," he spoke slowly,"He is worthy to hear it, be it easy to hear or no?"

"All he wishes, Father, is to be granted the sort of love that is without limits," Thor continued carefully,"The privilege you've always granted me. Please, I implore you, see what an exceptional young man he is. Witness his intelligence. He wishes not to be a king, 'twould be satisfactory to him if he were one of Odin's beloved sons."

Thor took a shaky breath, shocked at the emotional depth at which he'd just spoken.

Odin thought over his son's statements for a moment, hands folded over his mouth as he thought of what to say next.

After a period of uncomfortable silence, he spoke.

"A king is only as strong as his kingdom, and what sort of ruler would I be not to heed your wise words?"

Thor's heart swelled with pride at the compliment and Odin smiled warmly at his eldest heir.

"Bring your brother to me, and we shall dine together this eve," he instructed the young prince,"We have much to discuss."

Thor nodded eagerly,"As you wish, your highness."

He bowed and turned to leave, exiting quickly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mother?" Loki woke groggily, Thor tapping incessantly on his shoulder.

"It's me," Thor replied softly, guiding his brother from the bed as he swayed on his feet,"Father wishes to see you in his chambers."

Loki paled,"Oh, no, no, no, Thor, please, you must help me, you must help me-"

Thor grabbed the smaller man's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes, trying to find a way to calm his hyperventilating.

"He means you no harm, Loki," he assured his brother, pulling his hand to rest over his heartbeat and moving back and forth gently with him in his grasp,"You are his son, and he wishes only to speak with you."

Loki sniffled, very near tears again, already.

"Please, don't make me go alone," he whispered, looking up and into Thor's face,"I'm frightened, Thor."

Thor pulled his half dressed brother in for a hug,"I assure you, you will not be alone, brother."

Loki closed his eyes and leaned heavily against Thor,"Thank you."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
